All That Remains
by anewsgirl
Summary: Post-Manga. Short piece about Rin & Haru. Drabble. May contain slight OCC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: My first Fruits Basket Fic. Set less than a year after the manga ends. Post-manga spoilers!

Remedy

The curse had been lifted but the wounds of it remained. Each member of the ex-Zodiac had dealt with it in his or her own way. Kyo, taking Tohru with him, Yuki and Kureno had left for distant places. Hatori had gone on a long vacation with his girlfriend Mayuko. Hiro and Kisa had clung to each other. Ayame, Kagura and Momji threw themselves into their careers. Shigure, the dog he eternally was, had loyally stayed at Akito's side. She threw herself into her art and clung to her boyfriend.

Haru understood that the injuries of a lifetime would take a lifetime to heal. He was there when she awoke from a nightmare. He was there when her ulcers made her ill. His smile cured every worry in her heart. He was her remedy for all of this life's problems.

She was once again a student, attending an art college and living at Kazuma's house. It was full of people again. Kazuma and Kunimitsu had finally hired a housekeeper, a friend of Tohru's named Hanajima Saki. The teen was very interested in the elder martial artist, who was blissfully unaware of her intentions with a strong affection for her to boot.

Also Haru was an unoffical member of the household. He was in his third year in high school and spent a lot of his free time at the house and the dojo. He had decided to become a "real martial artist" and entered tournaments regularly, bringing home prizes every time. The worst of the Sohma school was still superior to most. When Kyo returned from his training journey, Haru would become his "Kunimitsu", a helper and secondary teacher at the dojo. He was beginning to teach the beginners' classes as his fundamentals were excellent.

That was her Haru. Dependable. Strong. Stable. Everything she was not. Yet, somehow he needed her as much as she needed him. She was the only one who could suppress the appearance of his "black" side. She calmed him. They were fire and ice, yin and yang; they were opposites that worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: My first Fruits Basket Fic. Set less than a year after the manga ends. Post-manga spoilers!

Broken

Emotional scars had not disappeared with the curse. She still bore many of them in her emotions and her dreams. Almost every night she awoke in a cold sweat. These emotions seeped into her physical health as well when her ulcers worsened or fatigue overwhelmed her.

Hatori had permitted her to avoid the hospital if she came to his office on a weekly basis. Every Monday afternoon, she found herself there desperate to avoid having to waste any more time in that prison.

Kazuma had also done his best to help her heal. He had given her a home, something that neither her own nor Kagura's parents had ever managed. In the dojo, he taught her a kata that was thought to restore health. Under his gentle guidance, she was becoming stronger. He had also instructed his housekeeper to make any dish she requested. These two were helping to heal her physical ailments, but they did little to help heal her broken, fragile soul.

Time was like a salve to her pain. It dulled it, but it was no cure. Faintly, she was sick of people telling her that one day she would not feel the pain when, in fact, she alternated between the pain and a cloying numbness.

She was marking the time as she lay in bed watching the sun's first rays creep through her window. Sleep had never come easily to her. Slowly the dark walls of her room were becoming brighter and brighter, the light a shade of orange reminiscent of her cousin's vivid hair. Yet, she realized something.

Normally the transition from the darkness of the night to bright light was a temporarily blinding, sometimes painful experience. The slow penetration of the light gave her time to adjust so that it did not bother them. Would time do the same for her?

She was snapped from her reverie by the sound of her lover next to her. His gentle snores had long since ceased. He turned and faced her.

"Good morning Rin."

"Good morning Haru."

In this moment, she felt nothing but a deep affection for the man next to her. Some might even call it love.


End file.
